vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelangelo (2012)
|-|Base= |-|Dimension X= |-|Space= |-|Vision Quest= |-|Shinobi= Summary Michelangelo or Mikey is the "wild one" of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Though he possesses a "child-like" innocence, he always brings his best game to a fight. He fights with two nunchaku, which convert into kusarigama. Michelangelo is voiced by Greg Cipes. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Michelangelo Origin: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Gender: Male Age: Around 17 or 16 currently (he was 15 years old at the start of the show) Classification: Mutant anthropomorphic turtle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Mastery of Ninjutsu), Weapon Mastery (Most notably with his nunchucks that turn into a kusarigama), Instinctive Reaction, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Low. He recovered his teeth in a few hours after the fight with Baxter Stockman), Smoke Screen Generation (Via Smoke Bombs, which can disorient enemies by causing irritation to the eyes and clouding their vision), Resistance to Electricity Attack Potency: Small Building level (More or less comparable to his brothers. Defeated Napoleon Bonafrog, who held his own against Rasputin the Mad Frog and Attila the Frog, both of which battled against his brothers) | At least Small Building level (Comparable to Leo) Speed: Supersonic+ (Able to dodge and outrun lasers with ease, able to keep up with Tiger Claw) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Knocked back Traag) | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Should be far superior to April O'Neal and Casey Jones) | At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Can survive blows from The Shredder, though they leave him seriously injured) | At least Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for hours without tiring) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with his kusarigama and several other weapons, Tens of Meters with shuriken and smoke screens, Hundreds of meters with Yumi, crossbow, and Laser Blaster Standard Equipment: Nunchucks that turn into kusarigamas, shurikens, Kama, Laser Tonfa, Yumi, Arrows, Smoke Bombs, Laser Blaster, arm-mounted stake-shooting crossbow Intelligence: Regarding conventional intelligence, Michelangelo is ditzy, scatterbrained, and disorganized. In combat however, Michelangelo is incredibly skilled, debatably of caliber similar to Leonardo himself. He specializes in agility and sheer unpredictability. Trained by Splinter in the art of the nunchaku for years, Michelangelo possesses a keen affinity for them. Aside from using them to wrap around an opponent's joints and weapons to disarm them, Mikey swings and strikes with them in the manner akin to flails in conjunction with his capoeira fighting style. This is supplemented even further with his kusarigamas, which he often swings overhead and strikes with the bladed end, or uses to entangle his enemies with chain and toss them around Weaknesses: Overly playful and lacks academic intelligence Key: Season 1-2 | Post-Vision Quest Others Notable Victories: Alfe (Problem Solverz) Alfe's Profile (Season 1-2 Mikey was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Ninjas Category:Male Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Heroes Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Smoke Users